The present invention relates to a game device and an information storage medium.
JP-A-9-131466 discloses a shooting game device that allows a player to selectively input an attack state or a defense state by operating a foot-operated input means with a foot.
The shooting game device disclosed in JP-A-9-131466 merely allows the player to switch the state between the attack state and the defense state, and it is impossible to switch the position of the virtual player between a position at which the player can attack the enemy character head-on, and a position at which the player can attack the enemy character on the flank. Therefore, the player cannot strategically play the game by attacking the enemy character while changing the position of the virtual player in accordance with to the state of the enemy character, for example. This impairs game playability. If the shooting game device is provided with an input means for changing the position of the virtual player relative to the enemy character, the player must perform a complex operation.